


派对惊喜

by miebalala



Category: rpsnote
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miebalala/pseuds/miebalala





	派对惊喜

有钱朋友的生日派对总是搞得很隆重。

今年是泳池趴，卜凡换了衣服到场时里面已经玩儿开了，熟悉的人打个照面就去猎捕新鲜面孔，而今晚最闪耀的人除了寿星岳月以外，就是把自己藏在蛋糕里，出现时给寿星甩了一身奶油的李真央。

染着粉色长发穿毛球比基尼从雪白奶油蛋糕塔里出现的漂亮女人。 

卜凡几乎是第一眼看到就被她吸引了全部注意力，即使她最后被寿星推下泳池打闹稍显狼狈，也在卜凡眼里可爱的不行。

晚些时候岳月和李真央换了新的泳装出来，岳月还是很夸张的选择三点式，而李真央穿上了几乎开叉到肚脐的黑色连体。

这个派对的气氛因为李真央而变得有些微妙，本来只是朋友之间的疯狂聚会，而岳月从来没有说过她还有这么辣的一位密友。

可李真央除了和岳月在一起能讲几句话，其他大部分时候都不太愿意理会其他人的搭讪，也不知道大美女的心仪目标到底是谁。

看各路撩妹高手纷纷落败，卜凡勇敢的拿起水球走向李真央，问她想不想玩儿这个我丢球你接着又抛回给我的经典泳池游戏，说完看她微微抬起眼皮一脸不耐烦还以为自己也入不了眼，没想到李真央眼睛全睁开后全是亮晶晶的笑意，"好呀。"

岳月当然不会说出因为浪漫电影忽然想恋爱的李真央就是看到了卜凡照片才愿意来的事实。

她发现李真央在水中无比笨拙的总是被卜凡丢过来的球打到整个人气地原地踩水，而每次卜凡都游过来又道歉又哄的样子后大晚上也戴好了墨镜。

"这里人太多了你施展不开。"卜凡试着捏住李真央的手心，声音在震天动地的音响里衬的格外斯文，"要不要去后面的小泳池，那里没人。"

在一个性感的夜晚，激情的派对，当有个人说要去安静的地方，那意思大家都懂。

李真央抱住充气球点点头，"可以。"

当然到了小泳池，那充气球就没人再碰过。卜凡把手放到李真央泳衣肩带上的时候比解初恋女友的内衣扣还紧张，他扯住那黑色细绳一点点下拽，眼睛一直盯着她胸前的小肉球等待她们从衣料里挣出的全貌。

她乳房长的挺拔，但小小的，一只手就能握住。卜凡夸赞着她胸部的可爱，低头亲了又亲。李真央有些不好意思的红了脸，自己脱掉另一边的肩带，那胸前一对雪白可爱的小鸽子就怯生生的袒露在池边的彩灯与卜凡眼中。

"我的小宝贝。"卜凡抱起因为全身挂着水珠而楚楚动人的李真央感慨道，"你怎么这么漂亮。"

李真央亲了亲卜凡的嘴唇指着池边的沙发椅要过去，而卜凡不客气的把挂在李真央腰上的泳衣扯下扔到水里，只抱着赤条条的李真央上岸。

李真央整个人羞的几乎贴到卜凡身上让他看不到自己已经一塌糊涂的身体，可紧贴的触感变化骗不了人，卜凡把李真央放到沙发上抬起她两条细细瘦瘦的腿往中间看，水光潋滟的绯红禁地难耐的发出邀请。从脚腕一路亲过去已经让李真央泣不成声，"这么爱哭啊……"卜凡抬头吻掉她的眼泪轻笑，说的却不是这处。

李真央一直揉搓着自己雪白的两坨小丘，毫不留情的捏出粉红的指印一副被欺负惨的模样，卜凡没想到她那么敏感，在插入时未免她再伤害自己主动小心的捧住她的乳房轻轻吹气，用舌头舔过乳尖让她在快感里更加舒服一些。

李真央叫的很好听，不要脸的那种好听，卜凡这辈子没听过有人这么投入的夸自己老二，越战越勇又忍着怕太早交代给这个傻妖精，李真央自己爽得不行，两条腿蹬的要上天，嘴里嗯嗯呜呜地催他再用力些，卜凡撤出来拍拍她屁股，李真央翻过身换了姿势让卜凡往更里头钻，一对乳垂在那里跟着卜凡腰动的频率晃的发痛，李真央忍不住自己伸手去按，被卜凡发现了伏下身直接就着她的手一起捏上她的胸口，李真央肩膀无力的跌下去，腰却还被卜凡捞着继续干，她撑不住了，用最后的力气夹了夹在自己身体里乱窜的坏家伙，嘴巴甜蜜的喊着卜凡的名字才如愿以偿。

虽然是七月，夜风吹过来还是有些冷的，卜凡取了浴巾把李真央包住抬去楼上开好的客房，李真央也很高，浴巾几乎只能挡住她屁股，两条又白又纤细的腿露在外头跟着卜凡的步子调皮的一晃一晃。

卜凡被她撩的银枪再起，关上门又是翻云覆雨，春潮涌动。

那之后卜凡和李真央单独约会过，结果却因为各自工作时间冲突而彼此失约，电话里打炮怎么都不过瘾，又因为彼此可能会成为恋人这样的前提而无法与其他人交往。

李真央先提的分手，她说小凡，好久没看到你笑了。

卜凡想再坚持的心被她的退让击败，答应以后就做普通朋友。

可分手不到半月，李真央就不停的给他打电话，卜凡看到了也不敢接，怕再从这个硬心肠的女人那里听到更坏的消息。

可临近午夜李真央也还没放弃，卜凡避无可避的接起电话准备好一切后果包括以后再不联系或者李真央要结婚。

"你在忙吗？"

李真央很少用这样小心又温柔的语气说过话，卜凡嗯了一下等下文，又赶紧接一句，"现在没事了。"

"是有女朋友了吗……"

"是，又怎么样。"卜凡忍不住撒谎幼稚的给出报复。

"和她分手吧，你要当爸爸了。"


End file.
